Nothing Weird Here Just a Coyote With a Collar
by JustASteveGut
Summary: A coyote arrives in town. What the hell could go wrong? There isn’t anything wrong with a wild animal with a collar right? Completed
1. Pilot

**_Hello, I Am JustASteve I've written a few stories, some where I want to have something extremely plot based. Sometimes I make a story for the hell of it. I've also taken a liking to coydogs, so I decided to do this dumb story. Hopefully it'll be a good one, but also one I'd love to write when I'm not working on Hero's Journey series. Anyways, enjoy my stupid story._**

It was a calm, easy going day for the town of Nome. The geese flew south for the winter, dogs raced, and everyone generally just went about their days. Normally you'd expect to see the occasional samoyed, or the very common husky walking by with either their owner. Without a warning a plane landed in a field nearby the small ocean side town. Kodiak and Balto came up to the engine, Kodi being a bit tense due to the prevvious experience with a plane nearly costing him his job, while Balto seemed a bit more relaxed. A crowd watched the plane, and it felt as though time had froze for what felt like years.

The door to the plane slid open, "that wasn;t a pleasant experience," said a man as he stepped off the vessel, "sorry 'bout that. we just had a bit of turbulence," said the pilot. The man sighed, "it's cool, can't predict whatever the hell happens when you're in a plane, c'mon Mob!" This wouldn't have caught anybody's attention if it weren't for the fact that a coyote jumped off the plane, and onto the new arrival, "somebody get a gun!" Yelled one of the citizens, "jeez Mob, you sure do make an entrance don't ya buddy?" The coyote made something in between a bark and a howl in reponse while wagging its tail. The man laughed as he was then smothered with licks, "well Mob, let's get to our new home shall we?" The adolescent coyote barked in response as he was carried along in his owner's arms.

Aat this point everyone was in shock. The cainine that seemingly just attacked a to resident of Nome didn't looked like a dog, t kind of looked like Balto, their town hero, but smaller, this cainine went from attacking the poor guy, to being the sweetest animal they've seence sugar, "dad, ws thaat another wolfdog?" Questioned the hybrid, "I doubt that was, he seemed a bit too small to really be wolfdog, we'll find out later. No point in worrying about this when you've just became the lead dog on your team right?" The two continued to chat as they walked along.

Sometimes when you move into a new town in the middle of nowhere, thankfully Darwin's new house was right on the edge of town, "this is a neat place. Plenty of area for Mob, a nice stove for when it gets colder than that snake in ohio," he continued to ponder what he could do to his new home. It was his to command, "hey Mob, go explore town while I aset up the new den alright?' The coyote yipped, "oh wait, you'll need a collar," with that said he pulled out an old collar and snapped it around his pet's neck, "alright, don't get into any fights ya hear?" By this time the cainine was already out the door.

Mobb was in aw as to what he was seeing. This was far more different to Ohio than he was used to. Thankfully he was used to cold weather due to Ohio's bizarre "weather patterns" as his owner calls them, "everythings nice and calm here, dunno if anybody'll talk to me though. Isn't this the town from that serrum run?" He thought allowed as he stared up at the bright sun, "oh cool, this place has a beach," he commented as he wandered down to the shoreline. He watched the waves go in and out from the cold sand, "why hello," said a feminine voice that ust screamed trouble, "another lobo huh?" The black and white malamute approached him from behind.

Mob figured conflict coyldn't be avoidable, and he would've been pinned against the ocean if he tried running, "you damn lobos are why me and my father are seen as disgraces in town, so let me return the favor... ten fold!" The female charged only to find she pounced at thin air. The damn wolf rolled underneath her and ran towards a group of dogs, "you aren't getting away that quickly you piece of shit!"

Kodi and his team were surrounded by friends, family, and a bunch of other dogs. They were celebrating Kodiak's new premotion as lead dog, "this is to future mail runs!" Exclaimed the happy hybrid. He looked over at his mate, Dusty, "and I have something to announce," said the two of them, "we're going to be mates!" Announced the two of them proudly, "congratulations son!" Kodi was immediately embraced by his mother and father, the same was for Dusty as her parents, "you grow up so fast!"

Once released from the bear hug from their parents, they heard what sounded like something running into the group, a small wolfdog? Ran into Dusty, causing the two to tumble onto the ground, Mob recovered quickly and realised his mistake, by this time Kodi already punced on him, "give me one good reason not to beat you into a pulp," this was answered by the snarling of Steele's daughter crashing through the crowd, "I didn't mean to run into her!" Pleaded the coyote, "Kodi let the guy up," Balto turned to Iorne, "I recomend running before I get mad," the malamute was out in a flash.

Mob remained on the ground evven after Kodi got off of him, "aren't you that wolfdog from the plane area?" Questioned Balto, "I'm not a wolfdog," softly said the canine, "I'm a coyote," he corrected, "I'm sorry for ruining your party, I'll go now," Mob got up and ran as fast as possible to his home, "dad, what's a coyote?" The hybbrid just shurgged, "I guess they're a new dog breed."

**_Well, there's that. Hope ya iked it, if not I'm still gonna write this, it's fun to write something not so serious like my last to stories._**


	2. Chapter II

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. **

The wind blew nice and calmly as per usual in Nome, Alaska. Nothing was going on like yesterday, and talks of a new breed started going around the town's dogs, "yeah, people who saw this coyote said he kind of looked like a smal wolf," said one, "I heard it's a new type of wolfdog from Ohio," said another. They kept on musing on the subject that was Mob, "he seemed ike a wimp for a wolfdog," said Kaltag, "he staarted cowering as soon as Balt's kid pounced on him for accidently knocking Dusty over," the dogs knew this new breed must've been just made, but they weren't too concerned about it, more so focused on mini night dog races that seem to be taking the dogs in town by storm.

Somewhere onn the edge of town lied a man, snuggled up to him was his trusty coyote, Mob who he had found after he heard a series of gunshots near his old home. Steven stetched as lightly as possible to ot wake the small animal up, which obviously didn't work. Mob yawned, got up, and began licking his human , "alright boy, since our kitchen isn't completely ready yet, let's go get ourselvves some grub at some random resturant," the cainine got up and stretched the stiffness out his little body whhile Steven got somme presentable clothes on, which was prtty much a jacket and a pair of basic looking pants, "alright boy, let's go!"

The walk to the diner in town was qquuite pleasant for Steven and Mob. Aside from how cold it was, it was a nice day outside, everyone was quite nice, and some red haired girl tried petting Mob, but her father stopped her, "I'm sorry sir, but we don't allow pets inside here, "that's fair, can I order something for him and he could eat it out here?" Asked the newcomer, "we could allow that," said the manager, "alright guess I'll take pancakes and he'll take a couple of sausages."

Saba, Balto, and Jenna walked around town quite leisurely with Rosy and her father. Along theway Rosy tried petting the newcomer's coyote, but the father noticed that said dog looked a bit too much like a wolf, "papa, is that the guy who crashed into Kodi's party yesterday?" Asked Saba,"yeah, don't hold anythinng against him though. He was getting chased by Irone when he did," Saba continued staring "I think he's a coyote. My human's parents had done some research on them" thought the hybrid.

They continued on their way through town until they were allowed to free roam without their humans, "Balto, I'll be with my girl," she then ran off to catch up to Rosy. Balto and his daughter walked along just chatting when they saw the coyote lying outside a diner chewing on a bone that was given to him alongside his meal, "hello," greeted Saba as they approached. Balto began reading the coyote's demeanor before Mob cold evven respond, "oh hey," began staring at the ground as he kept gnawing at the bone on the ground, "tell me, aren't you a coyote or a wolf," she was curious as to what he was, "I'm a coyote... I'm not really note worthy other than that," he kept gnawing, "I'm Saba by the way, may I know your name?" Balto could tell this coyote wasn't comfortable aaround other cainines at this point, "I'm Mob, nice to meet ya," the diner's door opened and Steven stepped out, "c'mon boy," he grabbed his bone and got up, "see you guys."

_Several hours later_

Today was Mob's lucky day, his human decided to let him out so the coyote can explore town a bit more, and the first thing he found was a bucket full of meat, which didn't taste as good as his breakfest, but he'd still enjoy a meal. He kept on going after he ate a small amount of the scraps from what looked like a butcher's shop.

The streets were quite calm due to it being night time, he eventually came across a group of dogs that seemed to be racing, "hey, you're the new guy right?" Askeda random dog, "uh, yeah did I do something wrong?" Questined the smaller cainine, "well, what you're doing wrong is not taking part in these night races we do every night!" Exclaimed tthe husky, "wait a second, you're the guy that crashed Kodi's party ain't ya?" While in reality Mob remaind silent, "well, I;m his teammate, and I wanna race ya," siad Kirby, "oh, ok," they walked on up to the starting line.

The coyote's mood changed when he saw the same dog from his first day here, a red and white husky, who he hadn't gotten the name of, "Kirby, are you trying to kill the new guy? He probably nevver ran before in his life!" Yelled what looked to bbe a fat husky, "Ralph, he agreed to this," Kodi and Dusty stared daggers at the small animal, "alight kid get ready to lose," the coyote loweed himself to the ground, "go!" Said a random dog, who acted as a referee. With that Mob took off with as much energy as he could muster, leaving Kirby in his dust.

Kirby began pushing harder and harder than before, but still couldn't keep up with the cainine, resulting with thee adolescent winning, "oh, I won..." the coyote looked at the ground "I just wanted to walk down to the beach and watch the sunset" Kirby finally caught up and was panting, "jeez kid, you're fuckin' fast," his walked up, Kodi kept his eyes on the samller animmal, "wow Kirby, you got destroyed by a newcomer," commented Ralph, "i wasn't expecting this kid to be fast!" Mob just sat and looked at the sky and began walking towards the beach.

The sunset was absolutely gorgeous, "wow. I made it," he then heard the banter of the same guys from earlier, "say kid, Iwanna ask you something?" His ears perked up and angled themselves in his directions, "are you a wolfdog?" Asked Kirby, "I'm just a coyote, nothing more, nthng less, Dusty began approaching the little guy, "tell me, why are you so damn scaredof just about every dog in town?" Asked the husky, "just natural timidness I guess," answered the coyote as he got up to head home.


	3. Chapter III

**Hello. I wanted to make this a triple update weeked, so I wrote this all the way until 10:00PM in my time zone. It's still going to be worth it.**

The crack of dawn finally made its way up on the small town of Nome. the wind blew, causing a pleasant breeze, and the geese were still making their way down south. It was the perfect day for a game of catch… which was exactly what Steven and Mob had in mind as a bonus to a little picnic he was having with Mr. Robinson's family, who was his employer, "alright boy, I don't expect you to be absolutely friendly, I know you will, but please don't jump on his kid when ya meet her alright?" The coyote didn't listen to this, he knew he should, but being the technically wild animal he was, he was a bit more independent as the typical dog, "alright… that's my shitty cooking done and dusted," said Steven as he a bunch of cookies and a container full of pasta inside his picnic basket, "oh dammit! I didn't buy a picnic blanket!" panicked the man as he started digging through his closet trying to find a suitable back-up to this conundrum, "well shit, hopefully the bossman's got a picnic blanket," he grabbed the basket and opened the door, "c'mon boy!" the small animal followed through on this request as their Sunday began…

The Robinsons readied up everything required for a picnic, some of Jenna's previous litter were coming along, Dingo and Dakota, and everything seemed to be going swimmingly well, "shoot, I don't think Balto has a collar," mumbled Rosy's father as he dug through he turned to the dogs in the room, "dad! Balto never had a collar!" exclaimed the little girl from the living room, "we should probably get on that. Seeing as how much he's been joining in on family events, he might as well be our pet," joked the mother as she grabbed the picnic basket, when a knock was heard on their door, "I'll get it!" Announced Rosy, the door was opened, and on the other side stood Steven with Mob sitting right at his side, "oh, hello Mr. Hyles!" her father's employee knelt down, "heya kid. Are you ready for the picnic?" The coyote poked his head in the door since he smelled some dogs reasonating from inside the cozy little cabin, "oh, Mr. Hyles, early as always," greeted Mr. Robinson.

While his human bantered with his boss, the coyote's mood dropped out of existence as his eyes laid upon Balto and who he thought was their grown pups. The pups his mate were giving him the stink eye, "wish I wasn't on a leash…" thought the canine as they began leaving the house, dogs, woldog, and coyote in toe. Surprisingly the wolfdog caught up to him, "hey bud, I can tell you're definitely having a great day," greeted the hybrid as they walked along, "yep. Two out of the four animals I can actually talk to are gave me the stink eye-" his sarcastic remark was interrupted by Rosy petting him on the head, "whoa! His head's really soft!" exclaimed the little girl as she kept petting him, "yep. I dunno how it's that soft considering I've never groomed him," casually said Steven while his coyote tried to get away from her hand, "and… now I'm a kid's fuckin' toy," he said in a rather happy tone.

Eventually the group made it to the picnic area. While their owners set up said picnic, Balto and Mob seemingly got along pretty well, "dad, why are you being nice to this guy?" questioned Dingo, "He's only known for running into Kodi's mate first time he came into town! Aside from that, no one dog likes him!" The coyote sighed, "y'know, it's real fun being known as the guy who crashed the hero's kid's big day right?" he then looked over to Rosy, who was helping his human take stuff out of his basket, pulled out an old bone,"hey Balto, excuse me for a second," he slowly began trotting over to the little girl, "now, tell me why you two are so pissed at him?" questioned Jenna, "didn't you hear what we just said Mom? Not even you like him!" barked Dakota, "yo,I'm back," the coyote lied down and started gnawing on the large old bone, not even acknowledging the argue going down.

Jenna scooted over to where Balto and Mob laid, "so Mob, how are you liking Nome after your first week of living here?" asked the rust and cream husky, "town's nice. The humans seem to be pretty nice," he responded, "I think dogs in town love me a little too much," he sarcastically joked as he went back to his bone, "I heard from my daughter that coyotes are their own species, so I'd like to know, is there any differences from coyotes and wolves?" curiously asked the husky, "well, I think wolves have something called heat where they're ready to mate. I know that there's a set mating season for us coyotes. I can't remember a whole lot since my time in my pack was… let's just say cut off," answered the small caine awaiting for more questions as he kept chewing on his bone.

The coyote stopped, "oh, I remember," he got up and walked over to a random tree and began digging, he then pulled out a couple extra bones, both of which were smaller than the bone he'd been gnawing on, but they weren't big, nor small. Just right in the middle, "I keep bones near here," he carried the bones over and plopped them one in front of Balto and Jenna each, "just to keep ya occupied while we wait to play catch, my guy's got a tennis ball in his basket,"Dingo and Dakota were tired of just sitting around, so they approached Mob, and looked over to Jenna "mom, drop the act, you said you hated this guy," their mother looked up, "I didn't say I hated him. I just said I would not form one until I properly talked to him," the coyote finally acknowledged that Dingo and Dakota were there, "oh hey. Thanks for coming along. Really loving your not so…" Mob struggled to find the right word to describe it for a second, "grand opinion about me," his remark was filled to the brim with sarcasm, "oh yeah. I don't really give a shit about what ya think about me. It's your life to live, I've got mine, and it looks like my guy's ready to play fetch," the coyote got up and began padding over to his human without a care in the world.

**Well, that's that done. Thanks for reading, I'll get the next one out an hour after this.**


	4. Chapter IV

**Hello, I'm back with another chapter. Sit back, relax, and enjoy the read!**

It was the beginning of the end of the day for the town of Nome. The color of amber filled the night sky. It was February 25th of 1927, and everyone was celebrating the anniversary of when a certain wolfdog saved the diseased stricken town only two years ago, "alright Mob, stay here while I attend this party alright?" asked Steven waiting for some kind of response.his trusty companion barked, laid down in front of the door, and got ready to wait a couple of hours for his best friend to return. The door shut, the coyote got up, and snuck out the back door, "well, dogs are celebrating this, so I can go around town without being disturbed," he said to himself as he stumbled along.

Life being the daughter of the most hated dog in town was a situation nobody really wishes to be, this can easily be said for Irone, but the reality was she indead the Steele's daughter. This being pile on the fact that no human wanted a malamute due their reputation as of late, left her nothing more than a stray while her father still lived in the luxury of a human's home somewhere in Anchorage. The lonely animal sat at the shoreline and stared into the endless void that was the ocean. She began weeping as the sun slowly lowered itself out of view.

Mob wandered around town until he realised there was nothing to do unless he went into the boiler room, and joined in on the party going on in Balto's honor. He just decided to go down to the beach and watch the wonderful sight that was the sun setting over the ocean. He ran through town quickly making sure not to run into his human along the way, he did know his human wouldn't be angry if he left the house, but he still didn't wish to ruin his human's day by wandering out, "and now we're here.." he stopped when he heard something, somebody crying.

He crept closer to the beaches of the small frozen town, peaked his head around a beached boat, and saw the exact dog that chased him on day one crying "think her name was Irone if my memory isn't shit" thought the small canine. Approaching her would be a bad idea, but being the pack animal he was, he wanted to at least figure out what was wrong with her. He got closer, but she noticed, "what do you want?" demanded Irone, "I just heard crying, and saw you. I just put two and two together," he explained, "just go, you don't want to get chased away again do you?" without even responding he sat next to her… this bold movement was greeted with a snarl from her, but company was company, so she sighed and continued staring at the ocean.

The two continued sitting in place for several minutes, "so, why aren't you at the party?" asked the female as she turned her head towards him. The malamute began examining the coyote. He was surprisingly well defined, "eh, I'd love to, but I don't think Balto's family has a strong opinion about me after running into that one dude's mate first time I arrived in town," replied the coyote, "I heard from gossip going around that you're the daughter of somebody that isn't known for being nice, huh?" Irone stared at the ground after this was said, "you're that afraid I'm about to make fun of ya for who's apart of your heritage?" the malamute remained silent, but nodded, "hate to tell you this, but that's not how I roll bud. I've always thought it doesn't matter about what you are, not what you're destined for, but what you do with life that's important," Irone was floored by what had just been said, "but lemme tell ya this, life's like a song, we make the dance. We may stumble, we may fall, but we get back up and push forward," the coyote turned stared into her eyes, "I don't think you're all that bad, you're just lonely," he slowly began lying on the ground

Unknowingly Irone slowly started leaning into the smaller canine as he said this. She had to admit this coyote's different from everyone else in town, "whoa! are you-" the malamute began snoozing while snuggled up to the side of him… "okay, guess I'll be sleeping here for tonight," Mob laid his head on the ground with a 90lb malamute on him, he dozed off under the stars...

**Thanks for reading! See ya in the next one!**


	5. chapter V

**_Hello. I said I wanted to make this a triple update weekend, and if I'm ot lazy, I can get four up this weekend! This one took awhile to begin since I went back and fixed some typos in previous chapters._**

**_Not sit and enjoy the chapter!_**

Mob drowsily opened in his eyes to the view of the ocean... he yawned a tiny bit, and slowly became coming to his senses, "oh fuck!" Whispered the coyote while trying not to wake up the big malamute lying on top the signifigantly smaller canine, "and here I was thinking even Steele's daughter had standards," the small canine angled his head, as best as you could do with a 90LB(40kg) dog ontop of you, "oh, it's you, random guy," Dingo growled at that response, "you can't even be bothered to remember anyone's name, I don't get how dad can tolerate you, but I will make sure you return home... as a bloody pulp."

Irone slowly began waking up, only to hear one of Balto's kids yelling, apparently at Mob, "hmph, looks like you found yourself a girlfriend," Steven walked up to the shoreline, he ben crouched down and started petting the malamute, "wow, she's kinda... looks like she's been starved," the man turned to the still growling Dingo, "go ahead and try hurting them, I'll just drown you in the ocean if you do," threatened the newcomer. This caused Dingo to finally start backing off.

With his attention ow focused back on his coyote and what he thought was a huskycuddling in the sand, "now..." he started probing the malamute, he could easily feel her rib cage... this was definately a stray dog judging from the lack of collar or general care, "now we can't have your girl living on the streets while you get a nice, cozy bed huh?" Due to the coyote being used as a ed by a dog much larger than he is, he barely remembered what happened last night...

All he recalled was pulling some bullshit he heard from his pack's elder a mere month before "it" happened, Irone stared at him for some amounnt of time, and then used him as a bed, "well Iorne, looks like we foouund ya a new home," yawned the, "you cannot be serious," she was then proven wrong by Steven actually picking her up, and began walking towards town, "c'mon boy!" A small smile made its way onto the malamute's face.

Upon reacing the cozy little cabin near the edge of town, Steven opened the door, Malamute in arms, and strolled in, Mob wasn't too far, "let's see here," the human dug around his shelf after setting Iron into the most comfortable chair in the house, "you're gonna be eatin' good today!" He said excitedly as he pulled out a packages full of sausages, and lied them in a pan on the stove. Mob krept up behind Irone nad climbed up onto the furniture, he was then pushed over, and she immediately snuggled up to his side, "this day couldn't possibly be better than it is now!" Barked as a plate of sausages were lied out infront of the couple...

_A week later_

The coyote had to admit Irone, now that she didnn't resembled a skeleton with skin, actually looked quite beautiful. Making him wonder, who on earth would hate her specifically for beign the kid of some asshole? The dogs of Nome, they already don't like him for existing, save for Balto and Jenna, "alright you two, go explore town while I clean up this place ey?" The two nodded the. Last thing Steven heard was the doggy door flapping a coupple of times. Mob was still thining as he walked along, "is something on your mind?" Asked a concerned Irone, "nah. I'm just thinking about where we were going," they fiinally realised where they were, when Mob bumped right into the side of the boiler room, "well, we might as well head in," said the malmute as he followed his girlfriend in.

"Oh look, it's the two most hated people n town!" Yelled a raandom dog, "oh, hello mr. assohole, I'm Mob, this is my girlfriend, Irone. Do you mind not being a massive douche while we hang out in here?" This was met with a snarl, "hey! You want to fight him, you'll be fighting both of us!" Growled the huge malamute, "oh, and what is the coward's kid gonna do?" The husky then atempted to pin the malamute against the wall. Only to get pounced by mob, "y'know, I'd love to fight ya, but it appears you're weaker than something half your size. It's been fun, but I'm going to tell ya one thing. Attack her, no matter how minor the injury is, I will rip your fuckin' throat out, ya hear?" The cowarding dog nodded, turning to Irone he said, "let's just go somewhere else. This place sucks." Irone nodded "race ya to the butchr's shop," Mob grinned, and they dashed out.

**_And that seems like a good place to end it off. Three chapters in one weekend. I'm happy now. Well, see ya._**

**_Oh yeah. Thanks to Player2Daniel for helping me figure out what 90lbs was in the metric system. I'd have no clue what it was without him._**


	6. Coyote VI

**_Hey. JustASteveGut here. Just a little warning, I'm gonna be bringing some characters from a previous story, The Pet Wolf, I spent so long working on them, that it'd seem like a waste to confine them to one story. Enjoy!_**

Being known for such large accomplishments sounds like a dream to many. It would be mean you'd be adored by many. Too Aurora however, it was probably something he wish he wasn't. Being one of only two purebred wolves in town, you'd expect the fellow to be well hated. The one thing that apparently made him different was around the white wolf's neck, a golden collar, "hey buddy," he turned his head to Palan, his owner, who lovingly petted him on the head, "how about you go out for a little while, while I make us some grub eh?" he lazily got up and headed out the wolf door…

"Oi… that was a rough sleep," quietly said Irone as he stretched the stiffness out of her body. After this short routine she looked down towards who she was sleeping beside, small coyote, she lowered herself to the ground, and began licking his ears in an attempt to wake him up, "just… five… more… minutes," complained the tired canine, "but there's apparently some meeting going on, and everyone's supposed to be there!" Mob finally rose to his feet, "I swear, "I swear, I think these guys have thesse meetings to torture me," grunted the coyote as he stiffly walked towards the door before turning around, ran over to Steven, who was still asleep and lciked him once on the cheek before motioning his girlfriend to head out. The two walked side by side on their way to the meeting.

"Alright Doc, what's this thing about again?" asked Aurora, "it's going to be about Steele, he's returning to town in the next couple days," answered the saint bernard. The wolf didn't seem too concerned, "honestly the worst thing that'll happen'll be him trying to beat me for being a wolf with a golden collar, or he'd beat his daughter for dating a coyote." nonchalantly said the wolf before taking his spot beside his teammates, "mornin' Kodi," greeted the wolf with a slight bow, given that Kodi was still his lead dog, "ey Aurora," greeted the hybrid. Sitting next to him was Dusty and beside her, sat Dingo, "hey Aurora, have you heard about Steele's daughter running with a coyote?" asked his lead dog's brother, "how couldn't I? A dog broke through my human's fuckin' window just to tell me some shit!" exclaimed the pet wolf, "well, I just wanted to know what ya thought about it?" questioned Dingo, "eh, I don't really mind it. They're living their lives out how they want to, plus it keeps Steele's kid from being out in the streets. She's actually not as big an asshole as you make her out to be," he responded, "plus, we're all assholes in our own right, some bigger than others," he added.

The door opened and irone and Mob walked into the meeting room, both with theirs kept low in order not to draw any attention to themselves, "oh sweet merciful universe, nobody noticed us," whispered Mob to Irone, "well, I think that wolf noticed us," only to see that the wolf's eyes were locked onto who was behind them, "excuse me," from behind them a white she-wolf walked in between them, and made her way towards Aurora. The two rushed towards spots to settle down in the back as to not be noticed, well aware of what will happen if they are discovered, "as you all know, Steele shall be returning to town," started Doc. this reminder was met with a few growls, even a snarl here and there, "now, first thing's first."

Aurora lost track of what was being said by Doc. This mistake would seemingly wouldn't be a bad thing, but the wolf had the misfortune of having his collar around his neck, meaning it was easier to tell the difference between him and his friend, Maya, "now, Balto and Aurora's team, may you come down please," the pet wolf's mind began thinking of possible ways he could get out of this situation, but by the time he thought on one. His body already got him to the little platform, "now, if you have any problems with Steele, feel free to come to any of these dogs, hybrids, or wolf for assistance. Now can Irone come down?" nobody came. The crowd started mumbling to each other about the malamute's whereabouts. Not before long, "I guess she isn't here," said Aurora in as professional voice he could muster, "I guess you're right, dismiss!"

After the meeting was over, everyone started going to their regular business, "hey Irone, wanna head down to the beach again?" asked the coyote, "I'd love too," as the two headed off, "hey Aurora, let's go play by the beach like we did when ya first joined your team," Aurora shrugged, "as long as Maya comes along, why not?" the group laughed and told jokes along the way. On the shores, sat Mob and Irone. One was more tense than the other, "oh no! No, no no! He's coming!" panicked the malamute, "hey, it'll be alright. When he's here I'll just hide under Steven's bed when he's in our home. Besides, if he does anything to harm ya, he'll be dead floatin' down the river. Nobody lays a paw on you when I'm around," he assured his girlfriend, the unyielding loyalty from this coyote, who she only met a few weeks ago, who she tried hurting the first time they've met, was something that never failed to shock the malamute, "well, it's not doing any help worrying about him for now. Wait 'til he comes, if he's not as big an assohole as everyone makes him out to be, cool, if not we'll deal with it then," said Mob, "you're right. We are thinking a bit too far ahead, let's leave that day's problems to that day's us," agreed Irone as they heard barking behind them.

"You're it!" called Aurora as he tagged Dingo on the back, "oh ho ho, Maya today''s the day somebody actually tags you in this game!" excitedly yelled the hybrid as he booked it towards the she-wolf. From the beached trawler watched Balto and Jenna, the latter was snuggled into his side, "I don't think he's getting her today," commented Jenna as their son struggled to keep up with the agile she-wolf. Noticing her mate's silence caused quite, "Balto, if you're worried about him coming back, you know you shouldn't. No matter what he says, you're my hero, you're my mate, and your our pups' father, and he can't change a thing about that," the hybrid smiled, "you always know how to boost my confidence when I'm down. There's almost nothing you can't do," he nuzzled his mate as the two's attention was drawn back to Dingo tripping over ice, "what the hell does your human feed you two? You're more agile than eagles!" joked Dingo as he fell to the ground in exhaustion. His energy quickly regained itself as he saw Mo and Irone walking off in the distance, "grand, they're here," his mood quickly dropped, "oh cool, I've always wanted to talk to a coyote. It'd be fun to know what they're like," mumbled Aurora as he approached them.

"And now the second most popular guy's coming over here with Balto's kids with their team," casually said Mob as he too started approaching the larger canine. Upon getting closer, he only now realized how much larger the wolf was. He was bigger than Irone, and she was already twice his size, "oh, hey Irone. Long time no see," greeted the whiite wolf, "oh, hey Aurora…" Irone couldn't help but feel tiny when compared to Aurora. He was just freakishly huge, "and you are?" he turned to the coyote, "I'm just Mob. It's pretty cool to know the guy wearing the fancy trophy's pretty chill," commented Mob, "trust me, if I had hands, I'd throw this thing in the ocean. It's not fun to have," the coyote laughed, "that makes two of us. That'd just make me look like I have a big ego," the white wolf nodded, "Aurora, you do know this is the guy who threatened to kill that dog two days ago right?" asked Dingo, "to be fair, he was getting a bit too aggressive, don't screw with those I hold dear, and you're alright in my book," the wolf nodded, "anyways, it's getting late. We should probably go home," they all couldn't disagree as the sun was setting. They all headed to their respective residence as the sun slowly began to set on the cold waters of the sea.

**_This was quite the long that. It was worth the write though. This does me it'll be a one update weekend this time around. I'll fuck off now. See ya._**


	7. Long Tiime, No See

**Hello. I'm back with a new chapter. Sorry for having this be a day late. I've just been caught up on my new Pokemon story. I'll try and mkae it up with this chapter!"**

Somewhere in a forrest a whiite husky stretched out inside his den, his nearly grown pups snuggled in the corner. This may just seem like an ordinary thing, a dog not choosing to not live in any nearby town, but snuggled up into his side laid a she-wolf. He looked down to his mate and smiled, upon looking towards hs pups, but then he noticed one was missing, and suddenly he felt a tug on his tail, "dad, you promised to show us the town!" The husky looked towards his youngest daughter, who pulled his tale, "remember, we gotta ask your mother. honey, do you think it would be okay if we go into town?" His mate kept her eyes closed, but her ears perked, "well, you did promise her a tour of your old home, and you know the coe of a wolf," the canine nodded, "alright Suki, we'll do our best to be home by sunndown. C'mon Aniu," whispered the snow white canine as he was followed by his three month old pup.

"Oh jeez, Steele's gonna be here tmorrow..." mumbled Mob as he looked out the window, "nope, my father's visit was supposed to happen today," said Irone as she said this, a team of dogs ran into town, the leader being an oh so familiar malamute, "oh motherfucker!" Yelled the coyote as he banged his head against the window, "well, hopefully he's not as big of an asshole anymore, let's just stay in here for now," suggested Irone. The coyote nodded as off in the distance he could've sworn he saw a white husky being trailed by a pup...

"This is what you used to live papa?" Questioned the curious pup, "that's not it Aniu, you see that weird looking hill near the ocean?" He gestured his daughter to a beached trawler, "that was my hoome, you'll be meeting somebody I hold with high respect," said Snow as he saw a team runnning into town, "oh jeez, this was a bad day to go into town. Once we reach town, if you see a black and white malamute with a golden collar, don't even look at him. He's a bad dude," said the husky as he led his daughter towards a place he hasn't been in nearly two years.

A snow white wolf walked up to Steele's arriving team, "oh, so that's who they're giving golden collars to? Wow, dog racing has gone downhill over the time I've been gone," said the malamute as he was let off his harness, "wow. The dogs in town were right, you're one massive piece of shit. Anyhow, welcome to Nome, you probably know your way around, just make sure you don't tick off the wrong people, or I will personally choke you with your fancy collar," calmly threatened Aurora, "how about I do that to you instead?" Before the wolf could respond, Steele was already trying to lash at his throat, which was met with him getting pinned against the wall, "man, you're fuckin' slow. How on earth are you a lead dog?" Questioned the white wolf as he let off the now scared malamute, "now, go spend time with your old fanbase of children, they're probably the only people in town who doesn't know that you nearly got them killed for your little reputation,."

thud* Snow and his daughter made it up the ramp that was the old trawler, "hey Balto, are you here?" He first looked into the boat house, "papa, who's Balto?" The husky turned towards his daughter, "you can kinda see him as your grandpa. Not by blood, but by the fact that... let's just if he didn't take me in, I wouldn't be here, and by extention you. Now be a little quiet. He doesn't know we're here yet," whispered Snow as he slowly approached the wolfdog, "is somebody there?" Asked the hybrid as he turned towards the husky, "heya dad. Long time no see," greeted the husky, "that's odd, I don't recall haviing a white pup..." suddenly a distant memory flashed in his head, "Snow? Is that really you?" Snow nodded, "yeah dad, I'm back!" Cried the husky in pure joy as he ran and embraced his adopted father, "it's been too long!" Snow's daughter waited for such a wonderful sight to go on, "and who do we have here?" Asked Balto as he was released from his adoptive son, "oh, that's Aniu, the youngest pup, my other two are sleeping in with their Siku back in the pack," he then gestured to Balto, "well, c'mon kiddo, come meet your grandfather," the grandpup ran in. Nothing can ruin this day.

A black and white, larg malamute sat in the boiler room, "now, all I need to do is take my damn daughter out of this dumpster of a town..." he slowly started forming aplan to finally get vengence on a certain wolfdog.

**_Hello, I decided to bring back a character from my second story. Shout out to who ever read that. Don't though becuas eit's full of spelling mistakes, and I was far worst at writing at the time. I actully do have an idea for him and his daughter being in this. I'll go fuck off now, see ya._**


	8. Dude, shut up

**Hello. JustASteve here. Good news! Considering now there's three groups of characters I now have to focus on in this little story, chapters might get a little longer. _Sorry for the long A/N._**

It was a cold, snowy night. Everyone was indoors, enjoying the warmth their stoves brought. Mob sat inside the boiler room, surrounded by dogs who… weren't fond with his existence, hiding in there so Steele doesn't think he's with his daughter, which in turn might make the old sled dog lash out at her, "hey mini lobo, you're not welcomed here," said malamute was right in front of him. The coyote sighed, not wanting any conflict, he turned his head to face the corner, but Steele didn't seem entirely pleased, grabbed onto the canine's scruff, and threw him across the room. The noise that was made when mob made contact with the wall woke every dog up, "I said you're not welcomed here, now get out, or I will kill you very slowly," Mob continued lying there, unconscious from the blow, "hey bud, get up," said one of the dogs closest to him, "well, can't have you get killed by this asshole, so…" the red and white hybrid, that looked suspiciously like Jenna, dragged the injured animal out of the room.

In a lone cabin on top of a hill stood a shed nearby it, due to how cold it was, Balto was allowed in his mate's quarters, "I'm telling you Jenna, that pup from all those years ago is back from his pack," swore the hybrid, "infact, I invited him and his pup to stay with us, since it was so cold, but the two returned to their pack, but said he'd bring the whole family with him!" He exclaimed, "Balto, are you sure it's a good idea with Steele in town? Snow might get recognized by Steele, and it could put his mate and pups at risk." Suddenly there was something scratching at the door, "come in, it's unlocked!" Invited Jenna, not to her shock, came in Snow. He was alone, "hey Jenna…" he greeted, "Snow!" The two embraced for what felt like hours, "I thought you were bringing your family, were you not?" Asked the husky, "well… Steele's in town, so bringing my mate, or even my pups would've been a disaster if he took found or kidnapped any of them," he explained, "that's my boy using his noggin," said Balto as he gave the canine equivalent of a nuggy. The door opened and Rosy came through with two bowls of food, seeing Snow, al grown up caused the little girl to squeal in happiness, and the night was full of joy.

"You seriously brought the coyote here?" Asked Ralph as he saw his lead dog drag said down animal into the barn, "he was about to get killed by Steele. Dad always taught me that no matter how much you dislike a person, letting them get killed is no good of a punishment," he kept dragging Mob until they were deep into the building, "besides, he's pretty frail in comparison to us, so he can't take a malamute's punishment like the rest of us," suddenly the coyote's eyes started opening, "Irone? Are you there?" He was clearly dazed from the strike to his head. His eyes closed again and his body seemingly gave into the injuries he sustained, but all thoughts of his death disappeared as a snot bubble slowly begin to inflate…

"Oh dear lord! Where is he?" asked a very concerned Steven as he held his lantern up, "do you know where he's at girl?" he looked down to his malamute, who appeared to be crying about the absence of her mate, "well… the only thing we've got is a bunch of missing flyers, a lantern, a hammer, and some nails, hopefully somebody in town knows of his whereabouts," his face lit up a tiny bit with hope. He and his dog began putting up missing papers with a photo of the man's beloved Coyote around town, with some semblance of hope that they will soon find him.

While playing with Rosy, a scratch was heard at the door, and the child ran to open it, "oh hello! Are you trying to find a place out of the cold?" asked the girl as she picked up what appeared to be a regular husky pup with larger than usual paws, "Aniu? What are you doing here young lady?" asked Snow as he looked into his daughter's eyes while Rosy cuddled her, "you said you'd take me around town later!" barked the hybrid, "okay listen, once this Steele guy's out of town I'll take you around. How does that sound?" asked the white husky as his daughter began putting some thought into his question, "papa, why don't you want me near this Steele guy?" Snow looked at the ground, should he give her the true answer? Or he lie? He sighed as he looked to Balto, and then to Aniu once more, "that dog kidnapped me when I was a pup. He could've killed me then, and he can't now. I can't take the risk of what would happen if he saw you… I just don't want you getting hurt," he knew saying this could potentially ruin the ignorant bliss all puppies had, something he wanted his pups to have when they grew up, was to have them have that bliss he simply couldn't due to circumstances out of his control, "this Steele guy sounds like a big meanie, but as long as we hide in her for a day, we can be sa-" she was then nigh on smothered by Rosy, who still held the wolfdog like she was a teddy bear. Balto nudged his adopted son, "I think she'll be fine. Rosy is basically a bodyguard for anything cute and small," he joked as Rosy scratched the pup's belly.

In the barn, Mob was finally coming to his senses, but everyone was already asleep. The coyote yawned and stretched, then flopped right over to get much needed rest. Waking up obviously in a dream, "your family is missing you," said an elder from his old pack, "my pack family, or my human?" he asked quite calmly, "both of course, but your human and mate miss you tremendously. You wouldn't want them to be worried do you?" he asked, "my mate knows, Steven doesn't… Steele'll rip both mine, and Irone's throats out if he found out…" the elder shook his head. He looked into his eyes, "only when you face what scares you most, will you find the strength to keep your loved ones safe." he slowly began fading away as he said this. His eyes shot open as Ralph rolled on top of him, "gee, this guy's heavier than Irone after our human gave us a turkey for dinner!" he whispered.

In was was basically a new day, Aurora sat in the boiler room, the very one Steele was in, and nobody was able to sleep since the malamute began arguing with the wolf, "you shouldn't even have the honor of wearing a collar! You should be out in the wild chasing your damn tail!" he screamed, "dude, shut the fuck up. People are trying to sleep, who cares if your shithole of family tree before you always had one of these? It's 2:00AM!" said the canine in a low voice, at least trying to respect every sleepy dog inside. Steele began screaming his head off, "anyone care if I knocked this pile of shit out?" he asked looked around looking for those who disagreed, "don't you dare lay your paws-" he was grabbed by the tail and slammed into the side of a wall, "perhaps you felt what it was like to be that coyote earlier. Least I get to sleep now," said the white wolf as everyone finally began getting some rest as an unconscious, bruised Steele lied in the corner of the room.

**_Hopefully this was slightly longer than usual. Thanks for reading, if you want, you can favorite this little thing, or don't. I don't care what you do, just don't do anything slightly not legal. See ya!_**


	9. I’mma break your legs

**Hey. I'm back with a double(hopefully) update weekend. I'm gonna keep this A/N short since in the last one it was pretty long. Enjoy!**

It was so nice, so calm, such a perfect Saturday, and yet Mob wasn't enjoying it. Not only could he not spend time with his mate, his human, or in his own home, he was stuck underneath a slumbering husky, in a barn on the opposite side of town as the three fore-mentioned things. he lied grumpily, the only good thing was the husky on top of him was a teammate of Aurora and Kodi, the wolf wasn't there, but Kodi, the son of Balto, whom he thinks is more well mannered, was second in command, "hey Ralphh wake up! You're crushing the little guy!" screamed a female's voice, "huh…? Maya what on earth are you doing here?" he said drowsily, "me and Aurora occasionally swap places during mail runs, but I forgot we don't do those on weekends, so I just decided to visit," the fat husky looked around, "where's the team?" Maya sighed, "they're literally right behind you, waiting for your fat ass to get off Mob!" hey! I'm just big boned!" he retorted as he got off the smaller canine, "oh grand. Just how I love spending my mornings… underneath a heavy dog," he said, letting sarcasm seep through each word, "isn't that literally every morning with Steele's kid?" asked Kibry, "pretty much, but I prefer it be her, seeing as we are mates," he explained as he got up to stretch, "Ralph, you're heavier than Irone after she ate an entire turkey on her own," he joked, "hey! It's not my fault that you're small as hell!" he yelled," beats being heavier than a breed of dog that are generally speaking… heavier than myself. Doesn't work, since I'm really not a dog, but you get my point," he got up, "well, I wanna go see Steven. Can't stand not being near my family, see ya guys," the group bid him their goodbyes as he walked out of the barn.

Snow's eyes slowly opened his eyes, looking to his left lied the small form of Rosy, who had already waken up, and was cradling his snoozing pup, "good morning boy!" she greeted as she pointed to two bowls full of food, and two empty ones, "Balto and Jenna are out and about, so you should have a big breakfast, then you and your pup can join them," the wild husky padded up to the little girl and saved her the trouble of washing her face as if to say, "thank you," and turned to the bowl. Once his daughter's bowl was empty, he began eating, "papa, the food taste funny," said Aniu as he dug in, "yep, taste like nothing in comparison to the caribou we get from hunting, but Rosy was nice enough to give either of us food, so we can't complain right?" the pup nodded, "can we explore town now?" he was shocked at how eager his pup was to go out when Steele of of mutts was in town, "how about this, we can explore a bit, but if we see a black and white malamute, if he approaches us, you stay behind me, deal?" Aniu nodded, "well, what're we waiting for? Let's go hobble about town!" he exclaimed as the duo happily began to go about their day.

In a damn near pitch black, warm boiler room laid two canines, a black and white malamute with a golden collar, and a sow white wolf with a golden collar. One laid simply because he slept in due to no mail run, and the other lied because he got thrown into a wall by the former, "ugh… my head, that son of a bitch is gonna pay for what he did," he slowly got up to see the larger canine slowly begin rolling over only to instinctively rollback on to his underbelly, "dammit! That could've been my chance," he yelled causing the other to jump up, "oh shit! I slept in… fuck. Guess I better get going," he turned towards Steele, "oh, guess it was a good thing I didn't roll on my back then. Man… if I was at home… Palan would've gave me one hell of a belly rub," mumble the wolf as he casually walked out. Aurora made his way around town, occasionally getting petted by his human fans, "the only good thing about this collar is that it makes every kid scratch ya behind the ears… least it makes up for being ten whole pounds around my neck," he thought aloud as a kid was in fact scratching behind his ears, "there you are bud!" Palan ran and picked up the white wolf in a bear hug, "sorry about making ya sleep in the boiler bub, but you know Maya was in heat, which I think ended now actually," Aurora straight up didn't care, he began licking his owner. No matter the condition, he just loved being with Palan. With Maya finally being out of heat, he could finally just lie in a dog bed in the comfort of his own home, "now, let's get ya some hotdogs eh?"

Irone and Mob were snuggled up together inside their human's home, who was just now making a hardy breakfast for the bunch. After setting the breakfast, Steven sat beside the coyote, "alright boy. Where have you been these last few days?" he asked as Mob as the canine flattened his ears, a sign of surrender just as Steven rolled Mob onto his side and rubbed the coyote's belly, "well… the important thing if you're here now, and you're not injured…" he hand fed both the caines, "but ya made Irone a little concerned too, and ya missed her vet's appointment bud!" after he got up to let his pets eat their meal, Mob turned to Irone, "what does he mean by your vet's visit? Don't we do those all the time?" his mate began smiling, "you're going to be a father soon, dear," the coyote sat there, completely shocked, "holy shit. Holy fucking shit!" he was completely, undeniably happy with such amazing news, "I never thought I'd hear those words come from any female after I began living here with our human…" he stared at Irone dead in the eyes, "but I'm glad I heard them from you," the two scooted closer together, and enjoyed the moment while it lasted.

Surprising to Snow was how nice the town was after Balto saved the town from some kind of disease, "papa, is that wolf wearing a collar?" asked Aniu as he pointed towards exactly as she described. A wolf wearing a golden collar, "I guess it is. I guess the town's a bit more accepting of wolves," his daughter kept staring at the collar, "if you're wondering about the collar, it's something that can be won through dog racing," his daughter's eyes shined with wonder of what it would be like to win such a shiny thing. The husky realised the wolf was focusing on something, or somebody, his eyes scanned the are until his eyes lied on a black and white malamute… wearing a golden collar, "oh son of a bi-" he stopped himself was saying such a colorful word in front of his young pup, "okay kiddo, get behind me. That malamute seems to be backing the wolf towards them, "if a fight breaks out, hide somewhere," he ordered. Aniu nodded with concern for the white wolf involved.

"Alright Steele, you're backing me up towards a dog and his pup. You make me fight ya near them, and I'm going to break one of your legs," he threatened as the malamute began laughing, "you didn't notice how that worthless trash's pup is a hybrid? That's a lobo lover!" Aurora's eye twitch, his good friend Kodiak was born because Jenna, his mother loved a lobo. Steele lowered himself to the ground and pounced. They were a mere two meters away from where the hybrid pup and her father hid. Aurora decided to be slightly more aggressive as to not let the two strangers get caught in the crossfire. headbutting Steele's leg as hard as possible, causing the malamute to yelp, and stumble, "big mistake bud," said the white wolf as he latched his jaws on Steele's leg, and began grinding his teeth into the flesh… his teeth met his foe's bones. With several jerks of his head and with him constantly biting down, he subdued the canine. Releasing the mangled limb, he turned to where the family was hiding, "sorry about the fight being so close to your pup. Are they alright?" he asked, "yeah. Thank you for trying to drive the fight away from her," Aniu stared up at the golden collar adorning wolf, "wow… you showed that meanie who's boss!" chered the young puppy, "well, you two should probably get out of here. That meanie has a taste for ruining cute little pups' days by being a big meanie," Snow took the hint, "hope I can see you two around town once this dude finally leaves town for another year," the husky nodded, "well, I'm gonna go to my team's barn, see ya guys," Snow picked Aniu by the scruff, and headed back to his pack's den site. Steele stumbled up and stared daggers at parting wolf's form, "that last thing I do after I find my disgrace of a daughter will be ripping your throat out. I'll make sure of that."

**_Thanks for reading. Hope y'all enjoyed the slightly longer chapter_**.


	10. “Greetings”

**_Said something about a double update weekend, if not, sorry, if it is, then I'm happy. Let's begin!_**

Steele stared into the house of his daughter's human, he peeked in to get some idea of what it was like inside. The house didn't have anything to amazing or attention grabbing, but it looked very comfy to be inside. What did grab his attention was Irone… cuddled up to a fucking wolfdog, "I knew she was a disgrace the moment she was born," he growled. This action would be his downfall as it woke up the "wolfdog" woke up, "same lobo three days ago… he may not be strong, but his human might get alerted to me," the coyote stared directly at him as if to say, "you touch her, and the last thing people will he of you, is me shoving your head into a sawmill," the malamute smirked. He was too small of a lobo to possibly be a threat.

"Psst, Irone wake up," Mob urged his mate to get up, "huh…? Mob it's too early, go to sleep, "your father's staring right at us through the window. He looked at you like you were the worst of his accomplishments," he gestured towards the window, and as he said, Irone was staring into her father's disappointed, cold look. Mob studied Irone's face, and he studied Steele's face. His mate looked as though she had just been hit by her hero, and her father looked like he wanted to rip her throat out, "I can't take this anymore, I'm going to go chase his ass off a cliff," he began making it towards the coyote door when he heard paws getting away from the house. Dropping his angry face he ran over towards Irone, "don't worry about what that sick, worthless, inexcusably awful father of yours. No good dog, wolf, or even coyote would look at his own blood and flesh that way. No matter what they would at least want to let you know they're there for you. I will drop dead before I leave you for the slightest reason," he lied do front of her, and licked her tears away, "no matter what people will say, I'm your mate, you're the greatest dog I've ever known, and you're my family," Irone's tears slowly stopped flowing, "y-you're right, e-even if I wish you weren't right," a small smile grew on the malamute's face, "I should stop worrying about what others think of me."

The malamute finally limped his way to the other side of town, where he heard one of Balto's kids lived. To his surprise the grown pup he knew as Saba was quite beautiful, but that was only because she looked so much like Jenna. Unfortunately she was related to the lobo he despised most, so she had to be killed to get back. Peeking in he noticed she wasn't there, "dammit!"" he then turned to see a she-wolf walking alongside the missing wolfdog, "so I was like 'oh-," the two were clearly gossiping, "bingo," he slowly began approaching, but he stopped when Aurora, the wolf that nearly broke his paw was with them, "oh yeah, thanks for being our bodyguard for tonight, but us girls can handle ourselves, "yeah, but you're also Kodi's little sister, and ya can't be too careful when Steele's around. Just yesterday he tried attacking a white husky… and soundly got his ass handed to him," Saba began thinking about this white husky, according to some dogs around town, he had some connection to her father, "well… looks like Steele's nearby, I smell him," said Maya, "yep. Smells like an assoholic if you ask me, c'mon. Let's just go spend the night at Kodi's. His place is pretty close by, and me and Maya's human live on the other side of town," Steele was embarrassed. Having being destroyed by a dog half his size.

Yesterday

Steele was doing his usual peeking in through known lobos in town when he noticed Snow. Balto's long lost adoptive son. He was well aware that he fancy'd wolves, and judging from where he was going, he going towards where he knew Jenna lived, "hey lobo lover!" heyelled, hoping to get his attention, only for the husky to keep on walking, occasionally getting petted by random kids, and all round, still in a good mood, "alright then… I will just rip your throat out," he ran at Snow only to hit thin air. Looking around for several minutes, only to get landed on y said missing husky, "man… good thing Siku taught me how to be aware and unaware at the same time. Might as well keep going to mom's place as I was planning to." Steele laid there completely dazed by what had just occurred to him.

Present

Kodi sat and stared at the white husky in front of him, "dad, you're telling me this guy's kind of like my adopted older brother?" asked the hybrid as he stared in disbelief, "yeah, he's roughly… four years older than all of you," said Balto , recalling such fond memories of Snow. Said husky didn't seem too remarkable aside from his completely snow white fur. Probably where he got his name from, "not going to lie dad, he doesn't look like the pack leader he says he is," turning to snow, "no offense," he added. Snow chuckled a little bit, "yeah, comes from being the runt of the litter," looking dead into his adoptive younger brother's eyes for a split second, "I still bet I could beat ya in a race," he teased, "wanna bet?" the husky smirked, "first thing in the morning after breakfast, we go out, and race from here to dad's boat, "you're on!"

The next day

"So… how was that?" asked a calm Snow as he stared at his tired sibling, "what the hell did you eat?" asked Kodi with sheer shock at how fast the husky was considering his small size, "y'know, living in a wolf pack where I have to keep up with wolves twice your size, are faster, and didn't like me being their leader at first makes for great exercise," said the Snow as he looked at the sky. He took in a deep breath, and looked towards Kodi, "why did you leave town to lead a pack of wolves with your talent?" questioned the hybrid with the curiosity of a cat. Surely one who could run faster than most of the sled dogs in town can easily win them self a golden collar, "I honestly do ask that question to myself that everyday. Having to deal with harsh winters without the warmth of a bed, being seen as a disgraced until I proved myself, having to do all sorts of stressful stuff," he stared dead into his brother's eyes, "then I return to my den to see my lovely mate and pups. All of just those few moments of returning to excited, energetic pups and being with Siku by the end of the day is worth beyond what I could have gotten if I lived in Nome," the wolfdog saw where is purebred sibling was coming from. He wouldn't know what would happen if Dusty was stripped away from his life one day, "I guess if you put it that way… yeah, I'd go through a living hell for my mate."

All of a sudden Snow was tackled by an unforeseen person, "greetings,"

_**Take a guess at who pinned down Snow, or don't. Thanks for reading**_


	11. She’s So Cute!

**_Lol. Y'know how I said this was supposed to be a double update weekend? I lied. It's a triple update now! Sit back, relaxx and enjoy!_**

"Greetings," a said feminine. Kodiak was just about to attack this new person for attacking Snow when they were conversing about random things, "ugh…" the dazed husky shook himself a tiny bit and looked into the stranger's eyes, he felt as though he heard this person's voice before, he needed answers, and he was going to get them by staring into this dog's eyes…. "no way, no fucking way!" As soon as he said this, Kodi was already on the familiar face, pinning her down, "gee dude, you're a little rough with her, let the girl up!" The hybrid looked confused, "but she tackled you, "and she's my sister, Blizzard," as soon as the female was let up, she tackled Snow again, "where were you after all this time?" Asked his biological sibling, "leading a pack, why're you here though?" Blizzard licked her brother's face, "I heard from dogs in town that a white husky had just beaten the shit out of Steele, and then I got a good look at you from afar. I gotta say lil' bro, you've grown quite a bit!"

Kodi just sat completely awed, the complete contrast from Snow's dirty, scruffy appearance to Blizzard's well groomed, fluffy coat, "and I don't need an introduction from you, you're Balto's kid," the wolfdog nodded, "so lil' bro, did Siku make you take a walk because you smelled?" Teased the older sibling, "oh don't be ridiculous, she just kicked me out for not being a good pillow last night," he joked about, "hey Kodi!" Kirby stopped at the sight of Blizzard, then took a look at Snow, "Snow, how the hell are you related to her? You look like you've came out of a dumpster in comparison to her!" The alpha rolled his eyes, "you try leading a wolfpack for three years. Getting shot a couple of times can kinda ruin how ya look," the grey husky shook his head, "I can't imagine getting shot, sounds painful, "you've been shot?" Asked his older sibling, "yeah, it sucks," casually said Snow, "I guess I can see why you look like you got ahold of a human's rum last night."

A few hours later

In a dark alleyway stood the large figure of Steele, standing over a dog he always hated, "take that you son of a bitch," growled the malamute as he stood on the animal's corpse. He left the alley in search of his next victim, but instead he saw a lovely snow white husky, "oh… hello," he said seductively, "uh… hi," greeted Blizzard "oh god, oh god, oh god! Not now!" Her composer remained calm, but inside she was having a panic attack. This asshole kidnapped her when she was a pup al long while ago, "hey! You talking to my girl?" Yelled a german shepherd, "who says she's your girl?" Questioned the now anger dog, "I do," quietly said the white husky as she stared at the ground, "you've got a few seconds to get the fuck away from her," instead of heeding to this warning, Steele bared his teeth, "alright then, let's just say I didn't warn you," he immediately headbutted him, and clawed at Steele's nose, causing it to bleed. The malamute screamed as blood poured from the wound, and fled from thee fight.

The german shepherd's face instantly soften as he turned to Blizzard, "you okay Blizzard? You kinda looked like you were having a panic attack," he asked, "yeah Key, all thanks to you!" She snuggled up into his boyfriend's side, "yep. You were definitely shaken by that asshole, you don't try getting this close unless we're about to go to sleep," she licked his ears a few times, "I'm not complaining though, I would comfort you to no end, even if nothing is bothering ya," he shivered, "now let's go inside, I can't stand the cold like you do," Blizzard smirked, "what Mr. Strong? You can send the meanie off running, bbut you can't stand a little snow?" She teased. Key put on his best puppy eyes, "oh c'mon! Let Mr. Big Ears escort you into our warm home!" The two walked side by side, unbelievably close, "those two are going to pay, I'll make sure they won't last a month with me around!" Snarled an injured Steele as he watched the duo go home.

"Mmph!" Grunted Mob as he got pounced on by his pup," Irone chuckled as their daughter, who is now five weeks old use her father as a chew toy, "now Suki, your father isn't a chew toy," Steven walked over and petted her, "pfft, Mob you just got annihilated by your kid," he teased as the human petted the two canines.

"Papa, why do you're so much smaller than mama?" Asked Suki as she, for the first time, noticed just how much Irone towered over the coyote, "you see, while your mother is a purebred malamute, I come down in Ohio's wilderness. Meaning I'm a coyote, and we're way smaller than anybody up in Alaska, "what does that make me? A coyote or malamute?" Mob shrugged, "I guess you're both. In our human's words, a 'coydog'."

The coyote was interrupted when said human lifted Suki up onto the sofa, "and this is Suki," the new face rubbed his stubble, "oh my god! She's so cute!" Said Rosy as she reached for her, "whoa there, she's only five weeks old, so you can only pet her," the girl nodded and scratched behind her ears, "so, Steven, how much is she?" Asked her father, "sorry boss, I know you're my employer and you could probably fire me for this, but she isn't going to be for sale ever. I'm already attached to the little girl, "mama, who's these humans?" Iron shrugged, "I do not know, but you don't have to worry about being adopted, "I won't fire you for not wanting to give her up. I just heard that coydogs were quite rare and valuable, so I was wandering if you were giving her up, how much she'd go for," Steven nodded as he sat down the pup, "trust me boss, nothing is more valuable than a bond, so I would never put her up. Regardless of how easy it would be fore me to make a quick buck," Suki rolled over onto her back, practically asking for a belly rub, which he so happily gave.

**Thanks for reading if you did.**

**Oh yeah, Player2Daniel... holy shit those were some kind words. I'm suprised the story I've been writing for the hell of it is even being read by people, so I'm glad you're into it. **

**I better end it before this AN gets too long.**


	12. You Need Some Help

**_Hello, I'm just gonna say it right now, so these chapters might be roughly around 1k-1.5k words long as I want to focus quite a big portion of my time working with Player2Daniel on his collaboration(which may or may not have already dropped. Just check his author page every now and then if you're interested.) I'll fuck off now, enjoy!_**

In a cold, dark alleyway stood a malamute and a beaten, bruised husky, "c'mon Steele, we can talk this out!" the husky kept backing up as his assailant approached, "oh ho ho, I would love to… but this is way more fun," he laughed like it's the best he has in a long time, "n-no please!" his pleads were never answered due to anyone would've heard it, didn't hear it, the poor dog closed his eyes, and braced for impact. The quick bite to his throat never came, "h-huh?" to his surprise, an angry wolf stopped Steele from lunging at him, "I'm still going to die when that wolf's done killing him," any hope of him getting out alive seemed quite slim, but then he saw the shine of a golden collar beaming off his saviour's neck, "ey bud, stop just standing there and run as far as possible without leaving town. Find a place to hide, or run to a vet's office, and I'll deal with this pathetic excuse of a living being," the husky didn't even think twice, and ran off towards the nearest vet's office. Aurora smirked at his good deed, which unfortunately he couldn't have the joy of helping somebody out, for a snarling malamute was still pinned on the wall, "oh and what're you going to do. We both know how well things will go for you, even without being cornered, "all you are is talk and no real bite to it, c'mon kill me already, I know you don't have the guts!" taunted Steele hoping it'll get the wolf's image tainted for being a murderer, " yeah, you're right. I don't have the guts to watch anybody, no matter how much I wish they were dead, I wouldn't want to see any of the blood inside of them outside of them," he took a deep breath, "you need some fucking help. The fact that you'd willingly growl, or even want to attack your own flesh and blood is pretty telling of the sick, vile asshole you are," after saying what he felt should be said, he slammed Steele against the wall, knocking him out cold, and walking in the direction that husky ran off in.

"Papa, who's that person?" asked one of Snow's pups, "I'm not really sure Skep, but that wolf asked if I've heard any news of a wolf keeping a human hostage," he stopped and thought about those words that just had just came out of his mouth, "alpha, we just had news from Wolf Valley, "I don't think it's important, I heard their traditions are quite fu-" stopping himself from cursing in front of a pup, his pup to be exact, "messed up. Having pups fight to death, killing wolves for slightly disagreeing with you, and whatnot. We shall just ignore it unless we get dragged into their mess," his adviser nodded, "yes sir!"

In a small cozy house, ran a very energetic pup, "c'mere Suki," said Steven in his baby talk voice, "I've gotten you something. The pup immediately obeyed without question, "don't worry Irone, I doubt Steele can get past our human. All we'd have to do is be careful of when we decide to go outside. We should be extra careful when she goes out for the first time, "I know dear, but I can't help fearing that my father will try something awful," they turned their attention to seeing their human lie out a new ball in front of their daughter, and maybe putting a pup sized top hat on her head, "well, let's just try and enjoy these moments before whatever the crap your father is preparing for happens," this they both could agree on as Suki laughed and rolled about as Steven played with her.

Despite all of the turmoil happening around town, the peaceful morning was going swell for Jenna for she was still asleep, snuggled up with Balto, who was also still asleep, and neither of them had a care in the world. The mates knew of everything happening, but today was a day they would spend with Rosy, and not even the fear of Steele can drive them away from spending time with their favorite little girl. The door swung open, causing the two to jolt up, " this is why I love waking up in the morning," smirked Balto as they ran to geet said little girl the best way the canines knew how, licking them and showering their human with love.

**To Arika Koski's question. Yeah, with some of the things said, done, and what's to come could be a bit fucked up for a kid to watchh. I doubt if would rated R unless I put in something really fucked up in here. I just think it's be put in PG13 if it weren't for the swearing, that bumps it up to maybe an 18, or somewhere in between. I only thibk this could be rated R if somebody animated the Snow Vs. Steele, or Multiple Steele Vs. Aurora fights since those do get kinda bloody. Sorry for the long A/N, I will fuck off now.**

**Happy Tanksgiving btw..**


	13. Finale

**_So um, I didn't expect a review saying this was original. That's cool, I guess, and I started my collab with Player2Daniel. Pretty eventful already for the end of the decade if I have to say so. It's approaching a year since I've started writing holy shit. Oh yeah, I hate to say it, but I will be ending this story with this chapter. I wanna move onto a story I have in mind. It was a blast, enjoy the last chapter of Nothing Wrong Here, Just a Coyote With a Collar._**

In a long, dark, fading night stood a malamute sadistically standing in of a coyote, "I can finally get rid of one of the many pest in this town, and you're first lobo," the coyote's life flashed before his eyes as he braced for impact… the sharp pain of teeth penetrating his skin never came. The coldness of death hasn't either, "Mob wake up boy!" said Steven as he shook his beloved pet, "heh?" the coyote stretched his stiff body, he shook himself a bit before lying right in his favorite human's lap, "you're going to be babysat y Mr. Simpson while Suki gets checked up on by the vets, Irone'll be coming with me too," Mob only heard babysat, he was too busy cuddling up with Steven, "ah c'mon boy! You're gonna make me not want to get up now!" the two could potentially stay there for days, but unfortunately their fond moment was interrupted by a knock on the door and the day's checklist.

In a random sled that was beginning to depart from town laid an injured, angry malamute, "you damn lobos are lucky that my time was so limited. I swear on my life, next time I return will be the day Balto dies for good," one of the sled dogs rolled their eyes, "you've really gotta learn to enjoy the small things in life, "yeah, plus how do you expect to do anything when you got your handed to you by a wolf multiple times? Your leg's still busted from that last fight bud," the musher motioned his hand forward, and the day went on.

"I'll come around to pick up Mob around 6:00PM, listen bud, don't be too big a trouble now alright?" the coyote licked Steven's face in response, "okay bud, ready to spend the day with my team?" he knew he didn't enjoy being around the team, he had to admit they were good people, but overall he still didn't feel that comfortable around the bunch. thankfully he's just getting used to them. As he walked alongside his babysitter he stopped every time to greet each canine that past him, "heh, your human said you were a bit shy when he first mentioned ya bud," the mail runner turned and stopped in front of the large barn that hosted where his team, excluding one, "there's the little guy!" exclaimed the fat husky, "good to see ya Ralph," he greeted, "you're still kinda the size of two huskies, "hey! I'm just big boned you asshole!" the gang laughed at their friend's dismay.

Somewhere in a den sat a white husky, a wolfdog, and said wolfdog's companions, "you're telling me this little mutt's the alpha of this pack?" Snow casually brushed off the insult, "I hate to be rude, but I personally would like to be left alone. I promised a very, very close friend that I'd bring my family up to see them, but they're apparently visiting this pack, and I'd personally would like to go spend my leisure time with my family," their supposed leader nodded, "I bid you fair well then," she said as her followers gradually made their way out of their dens, "dear, didn't you notice anything about that she-wolf?" the alpha nodded, "looked pretty similar to dad, has his spirit, but I feel as though she's making poor choices going up against a pack that… brutal to its own residence," he took a long, deep breath, "perhaps we should worry more about our two pups here, they'll grow up right before we know it, so let's go take them to the second best sight in the territory? "Oh, I know what you mean, that lake where we first met correct?" his expression said it all, "well, that sounds like a wonderful idea."

Aurora simply laid, stretched on top of his favorite bed, Palan's lap. He was half ready to retire from being a sled wolf, "hey boy, wanna grab some jerky from the store with me?" he shot up in an instant, "Maya wanna come to girl?" not wanting to be left behind, the she-wolf got up and sat beside her best friend, "so you wanted to quit being a sled wolf?" trying to start some small talk, "yeah, I'm not quitting just yet, but having to deal with those rabid dogs awhile ago, and then that asshat of a malamute I'm ready to just take a nap. Maybe play tag with the team," the two got up when said human got in his shoes, put on a hat, and walked to them as they were sat in front of the front door, "alright you lot, let's bring home that beef jerky eh?" easily trusting the two off leash, he opened the door, and they loyally followed their alpha through the door.

In a warm, cozy cabin on the edge of town rested two canines, "I… Blizzard you have no idea just how much it means to me that you'd asked to be my mate…" the husky gazed into his eyes, awaiting his own answer, "I'd love nothing more than to share every single, tiny moment with you," the two inched even closer together. The warm fire crackled a bit as the two shared these wonderful moments, "and you have no idea how significant your answer is to me, Key…."

Several hours later

Mob couldn't be any happier, he laid with his mate, their puppy lied fairly close to the two, and Steven was cooking in the kitchen, "so dear, how was being chased by Kodiak while he was 'it" for an hour?" she asked out of the blue, "it was fun dear, there is far too much to do than can be done," the malamute nodded, "I can agree with that, Mob," she stopped as the sleeping form of Sukii rolled closer to the couple, "but what shall happen from now will be quite the journey, "dinner's ready!" called their human as he set bowls of food in front of them, their daughter bounced up at the smell of food reaching her nostrils… after their meal the happy coyote was lifted up by Steven, and had been lied on his lap as he took a seat in his chair. The warm food in his belly has slowly made him quite drowsy. His human took note of this, rubbed his belly a little, began gently petting him, and eventually a snot bubble began inflating from the slumbering, smiling coyote.

**_A/N: and that's a rap. I'd like to thank you all if you made it this far. It may have been nearly two months before I posted this. Who knew a story I made to be more laid back would become what it has? This has lasted from October 19th-December 7th. What a ride am I right? goodnight/good evening/good day to you, and once again, thanks for coming with me on this run._**

**_Oh yeah, one last thing. I've been dealing with massive writer's block as of late. I know it's not a lack of motivation(since that reignites when I start a new story), but aside from the collaboration I'll be doing(Aleu's Family on Player2Daniel if you're curious) I eill try and take a break. Despite how laid back this story was, it picked up quite a bit in terms of the complexity. Combined that with multiple updates in a day can really burn a guy out of writing. I might be taking a break from writing Balto stories(watch me completely contradict myself in a week lol), I'll be around. Feel free to request a story idea if you want, I'll be writing that some other stuff and helping with said collab in the meantime. Sorry for wasting your time with this long A/N, see ya in the next one._**


End file.
